


Would it be so bad?

by justifyingReality413



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm sorry I'm just not in a good place rn and needed to write it out, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, i dunno, kin shit, no really this is sad, please don't read this, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justifyingReality413/pseuds/justifyingReality413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really all that bad when the only thing a powerful dream demon can do anymore is feel trapped and alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would it be so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell are you reading this fuck off

Staring up at the stars on your ceiling, you sit and sigh and think. Of Pine Tree, mostly. And Worrywart.

Ugh. What kind of a name is "Wirt", anyways?

You lie back on your bed and do your best not to listen to the envy demons and their jealous cousins chatter about them. About Pine Tree falling for Worrywart, about him being taller and more attractive and nicer and less murder-y and overall BETTER than you.

You hate it. You hate him. You hate both of them. You hate yourself.

You want Pine Tree here, want to hold him and love him and human marry him and be with him. But no, you're trapped here in Oregon, and he's whatevers-know-where, gallivanting around with Worrywart somewhere.

You will not cry.

You miss Flower. You miss living with him in your little house in the woods, just the two of you. You miss his voice, singing to you and helping you calm down, you miss holding him, you miss him so damn much.

But that damned Gleeful may he rot in hell had to fucking kill him.

You wonder if it's so bad. It's just like sleeping.

You glance at the weaponry you've acquired over the millennia—

No! You made a deal. No more dying, you two would live together til your human flesh vessels were a hundred...

But is that still a valid deal if you aren't "together"?

You give in, sobbing. You curl up under your covers, half in the Mindscape already. Drifting off, you wonder if it would be so bad. Pine Tree seems so happy in the verses where you two weren't together, where you two never met, where you never existed at all.

That last verse is so happy, so much better. Flower was so happy, happier than you'd ever seen him, so was Pine Tree, he was with Worrywart and they were so damned happy without you, no one died, nobody was maimed, nobody hurt...

You sleep.

That's all you're good for now, after all.


End file.
